


Второе лето

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [4]
Category: Original Work, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Teacher-Student Relationship, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдик вместе с Константином Николаевичем. ^__^ Наконец-то =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второе лето

**Author's Note:**

> Четвёртая часть "Ветеринаров". Прототипами героев были взяты действующие лица аниме "Безграничный Хёбу Кёске". Данное произведение свободно читается, как ориджинал.  
> =====================================  
> Бета Iren.

И всё-таки Хлебников уехал. Ненадолго, всего на пару недель сразу после окончания летней сессии. Сказал, что должен разобраться с квартирой и пропиской — и уехал.

А Эдик остался в клинике на подхвате. На полставки ассистента. На всё лето.

Первые дни ему всё казалось, что вот-вот дверь откроется, и в операционную зайдёт Хлебников. Спросит:

— Ну что тут у нас? — и направится к очередному пациенту.

Хлебников мерещился и во время обеденного перерыва. Вот-вот подойдёт и присядет на диван на кухне и снова начнёт ворчливо распекать Эдика за то, что тот плохо питается. И вечерами, когда наплыв посетителей сходил на нет и нужно было оставаться на дежурство, мысли о Хлебникове не оставляли Эдика ни на минуту...

Чёрт, как же не хватало Константина Николаевича!! Сны? Да, разумеется, и ещё чаще, чем раньше. Сны-воспоминания, про лекции, про занятия, про... Про дачу Широкова. Только во сне Константин Николаевич не останавливался на поцелуях, они продолжали, прямо там, у хлипкой кухонной двери, за спиной Эдика оставался весь мир, поющий романсы и баллады Яшка, нервничающий Сакаков и улыбающаяся пьяная Марина Капитоновна, и ещё куча полузнакомого народа, а ладонь Хлебникова, прижатая к двери, сдерживала ту реальность, Эдик прислонялся к его руке щекой, смотрел глаза в глаза, прикасался к Хлебникову, притягивал его к себе, на себя. Хлебников накрывал его телом, и Эдику становилось невыразимо горячо, хотелось двигаться, хотелось тесноты, хотелось оказаться без одежды, хотелось, чтобы мгновения, пока они были вместе, длились и длились, чтобы становились ещё глубже и ещё ярче, пронзительнее...

***  
Следующий день после дачи прошёл ужасно, в недомолвках, во взглядах искоса и в невыраженных чувствах.

Эдик не знал — действительно не знал, насколько всё изменилось между ними, не знал, что теперь может себе позволить с Константином Николаевичем наедине. Он... Чёрт, Эдик даже старался лишний раз не смотреть на него. Потому что в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что пожирает Хлебникова жадным взглядом. Так было нельзя. Нельзя выдавать другим их отношения. То, что происходило между ними, было лишь между ними двумя.

И только в конце дня, когда Карина отправилась домой, и клиника закрылась на ночь, а Эдик с Константином Николаевичем остались на ночное дежурство... Эдик обернулся к Хлебникову, тот шагнул к нему... И всё случилось само собой — кто кого обнял первым, Эдик так и не понял. Потом Хлебников осторожно отстранился и поцеловал его в губы. Эдик усилил поцелуй, раскрывая рот шире, голосом показывая, что ему хорошо, ему нравится...

И тут раздался звонок в дверь. Они оторвались друг от друга — Хлебников хмурился, Эдик смотрел на него с испуганно колотящимся сердцем.

— Надо открыть, — неуверенно сказал он чуть погодя.

Хлебников усмехнулся уголком рта, явно иронизируя над ситуацией.

— Открывай, — сказал он, напоследок взъерошив Эдику волосы на макушке.

Посетители с питомцем — доберманом, подравшимся на прогулке, — вошли, шумно причитая. Собака суетилась и оставляла кровавые пятна на кафельном полу, всем своим видом показывая, что прошедшей дракой она абсолютно довольна, а причитания хозяев к ней совершенно не относятся.

— Эдик, я займусь ими, а ты убери здесь и сходи в стационар, — попросил Хлебников.

Да, отослать его делать вечерние уколы животным на передержке было стратегически верным решением. Иначе от Эдика бы толку не было. Всего минуту назад они целовались, в руках ещё стыло ощущение тела Хлебникова... Какая уж тут работа? Эдик бы просто не смог бы ему в глаза посмотреть, не то что ассистировать при операции.

Только он закончил измерять температуру котёнку и вколол положенные антибиотики той-терьеру, как в дверь снова позвонили. Эдик отправился открывать.

В ту ночь посетители со своими животными не давали им покоя. Шли безостановочным потоком. Только под утро, часам к пяти, закончив с капельницей овчарке, проглотившей кусок резинового шланга (Хлебников смотрел собаке в глаза и полушутливо спрашивал, неужели этот кусок резины был настолько вкусный, что его требовалось сожрать, невзирая на то, что он закупорит кишечник), Эдик наконец смог выдохнуть.

— Иди поспи немного, — устало сказал ему Хлебников. — Скоро утро, а на восемь у нас назначена вакцинация.

— А вы?

— А я посижу с псинкой.

— Константин Николаевич!

— У меня ведь лекций с утра нет, так что не переживай, высплюсь дома.

Эдик вспомнил то дежурство, когда Хлебников всю ночь отработал сам, пока он, Эдик, проспал всё на кухне на раскладушке. Неужто повторялась та же история?

— Константин Николаевич...

— Иди, — Хлебников положил ладонь ему на запястье и слабо улыбнулся, — у тебя ещё будет время уработаться летом. Закрой сессию, и можешь не спать сутками. Будешь один принимать пациентов, а я — отдыхать.

Эдик просиял. Нет, они не поругаются из-за пустяка...

***  
Самым сложным было понять, почувствовать, поверить, что Хлебникову нужны прикосновения и объятия и близость так же сильно, как они нужны Эдику. Поначалу он боялся лишний раз дотрагиваться до Хлебникова. Вдруг не так поймёт. Вдруг передумает. Вдруг ему сейчас не до него. Эдик волновался неимоверно. Тем более, что поговорить и обсудить ситуацию было не с кем. Не с Яшкой же разговаривать! Ещё зимой он дал понять Эдику, что не хочет иметь ничего общего с так называемой «гомосятиной». Вот Эдик и остался сам по себе, несмотря на то, что вроде и дружбан у него хороший был, и в клинике народу полно, который к нему хорошо относится... А совету спросить не у кого, сам выплывай.

Яшка, кстати, помирился с родичами и теперь усиленно решал, нужно ли ему ветеринарное образование или лучше перевестись в консерваторию. Что с ним случилось, отчего он своё мнение так кардинально переменил, было неясно. Кстати, зачёт по патфизе он получил автоматом, экзамены сдал. А ещё спустя пару дней, когда отсек закончил отмечать окончание летней сессии, признался Эдику, что никуда с общаги не съедет, учёбу не бросит, а после этого вуза пойдёт получать второе высшее. Может быть.

— Зачем тебе оставаться, если хочется петь? — спросил Эдик.

— Не знаю, — ответил Яшка немного обескураженно. Будто сам от себя не ожидал. — Не могу я... Не могу сейчас бросить.

— Ну вот и хорошо, — Эдик хлопнул его по плечу. — А то представь, каково бы мне было другого соседа искать? Попался бы какой-нибудь придурок...

— Оставил бы комнату за собой, с ремонтом ведь закончили уже, — напомнил Яшка. — Девчонок бы сюда водил...

— А... девчонок, — пробормотал Эдик.

Когда-то он думал, что в его жизни будет всё как у всех. Что с друзьями они будут девчонок обсуждать, что влюбится он потом, да женится, и тогда начнётся для него настоящая взрослая жизнь... Но вот в его жизни появился Хлебников, и с нормальностью пришлось попрощаться. Эдик даже не переживал. Случилось то, чего он не ожидал. И это по ощущениям и силе эмоций превосходило все его представления о будущем. Хотеть быть с человеком с такой силой... Куда там девчонкам?

Тем не менее, несмотря ни на что, легенду требовалось поддерживать. Поэтому Эдик улыбался Яшке и говорил:

— Пока учёба не закончилась, никаких девчонок.

— Да что ты?

— Да! Я так решил! Они только отвлекают.

Яшка ржал на это и отвечал:

— Ну что сказать... Доля правды в этом есть.

Пускай он лучше походит «холостяком» до конца пятого курса, и никто ему не будет задавать глупых вопросов о том, с кем он или почему нет.

***  
Когда Эдик сдавал экзамены, его освободили от работы в клинике. Две недели он ходил на подготовительные в универ, зубрил материал по тетрадкам с лекциями и по учебникам... Что-то приходилось искать в библиотеке. В любом случае, в универе Эдик бывал если не каждый день, то через два на третий. Его неизменно тянуло на хирургию. Хлебников иногда оказывался свободен днём, и тогда Эдик заходил к нему в гости на чай. То есть, чай был предлогом. Чай и пирожки, купленные в столовке. Он стучался в дверь, заглядывал внутрь и спрашивал:

— Константин Николаевич? Пирожки будете?

Хлебников поднимал голову от книги, конспекта, библиотечной монографии или журнала и кивал. Сердце сразу ухало вниз, камнем. Эдик закрывал за собой дверь, жалея, что не может запереть её на ключ изнутри. Подходил к Хлебникову ближе, выкладывал пирожки в промокшей от масла салфетке на стол рядом с журналом и забывал обо всём. Хлебников смотрел на него и ехидно улыбался.

— Ну как дела? — спрашивал он совершенно невозможным голосом. Таким голосом преподаватель не должен разговаривать со своими студентами.

— Готовлюсь, — отвечал Эдик, честно поддерживая иллюзию формального общения. Он усаживался на стол, отодвигая бедром стопку с пухлыми тетрадями, Хлебников отодвигал подальше свой журнал, закрывая его... А потом они целовались. Недолго. Обжигающий поцелуй, совершенно ошалевший взгляд Хлебникова после, сдерживаемое с усилием дыхание, как бы не пропустить чьи-нибудь шаги по скрипучему паркету в коридоре и успеть вскочить до того, как откроется дверь в кабинет, если кому-то понадобится зайти к Хлебникову именно сейчас...

Рука Хлебникова на колене, пальцы с силой сжимают его, не двигаясь выше. Эдик не может сидеть, ему необходимы объятия, как тогда, как на даче, ему необходима близость, он снова тянется за поцелуем, и Хлебников даёт ему так много и так мало...

— Я чайник поставлю, — шепчет Эдик зацелованными губами и соскальзывает со стола. Нужно хотя бы поддерживать иллюзию того, что он взрослый, что держит себя в руках, что отдаёт себе отчёт в своих действиях... Хлебников старше него, поэтому рядом с ним Эдик не позволяет себе вести себя, как глупый подросток.

— Да, — отвечает Хлебников, и оторваться от него в такие моменты просто смерти подобно.

Эдик тянется к окну, на котором стоит электрический чайник, проверяет уровень воды, щёлкает выключателем...

Хлебников встаёт и обнимает его со спины. Эдик тут же истекает жарким огнём, с трудом держится за подоконник, растерянно жмурит глаза, кусает губы — не застонать бы... За окном — лето, листья деревьев колышутся от ветра, по дорожкам проходят редкие студенты, никто не догадывается поднять голову и посмотреть вверх. Хлебников обнимает его за пояс, рука прижимает его ближе, впечатывает в горячее тело, Хлебников целует, прикусывает его шею сзади острыми зубами, и Эдика непроизвольно выгибает дугой. Несколько секунд он не соображает ничего. Щелчок вскипевшего чайника, словно тумблер, переключает его мозг в реальную действительность. Нужно очнуться.

Потом они пьют чай. Обжигающий кипяток Эдик глотает, не замечая, что именно пьёт. Пирожки не имеют вкуса. Голод, который он ощущает, ему не утолить едой...

И вдруг Хлебников говорит, что после сессии ему необходимо будет уехать.

После отъезда Эдик часто видит его во снах. Но снов ему мало, как мало тех минут урывками, которые они проводили вместе.

***  
Хлебников вернулся в июле. У Эдика начались каникулы, он по-прежнему жил в общаге, а в клинике встал на другой график, сутки через сутки. И — приятная радость, Яшке тоже разрешили подрабатывать днём, и ещё двум студентам с их курса. Как слышал Эдик, Широков заключил договор с их вузом, и теперь работу студентов в клинике будут засчитывать за производственную практику.

Летом Эдик старался приходить на работу пораньше. Если ему очень везло, то в маленькой комнатке-раздевалке ещё никого кроме Хлебникова не было. Когда это случилось впервые, Эдик прямо так и замер на входе, словно с разбегу на стену налетел — Константин Николаевич, голый по пояс, стоял у своего железного шкафчика.

Эдик окликнул его и поздоровался. Нет, он честно не собирался набрасываться на Хлебникова прямо с порога, что он, дурак что ли? Не понимает, что это опасно, что их в любой момент могут застать? Но Хлебников был наполовину раздет, и он обернулся на его голос с таким взглядом...

Минуту спустя они уже целовались. Эдик всё никак не мог успокоиться, ему хотелось снять рубашку, чтобы прижаться, почувствовать тело Константина Николаевича своим. Он запутался в рукавах и пуговицах, раздражённо зарычал, но потом Хлебников скомандовал ему «тихо» и прижал к шкафчикам. Лязгнули запертые дверцы. Эдика со спины обожгло холодным металлом.

— Ты понимаешь, что творишь? — спросил Хлебников.

Эдик криво усмехнулся и ответил:

— Нет.

Константин Николаевич был горячий, сильный, а целовался так, словно хотел съесть его без остатка.

— И если сейчас кто-нибудь зайдёт?.. — шепнул Хлебников.

Эдик, цепляясь за покатые плечи, только замотал головой.

Хлебников насмешливо фыркнул и отодвинулся, насколько позволяли их объятия.

— Представь, какой у него будет шок. Он испугается, и ему придётся оказывать медицинскую помощь...

— А мне не нужно оказывать медицинскую помощь? — ляпнул Эдик прежде, чем подумал.

Хлебников внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. Эдику пришлось нагло улыбаться, играя ва-банк.

— Если ты этого хочешь, — ответил наконец Хлебников.

«А вы? Вы этого тоже хотите?» — не успел спросить Эдик. Не успел, потому что Хлебников снова начал его целовать, шею и горло, а это был явно запрещённый приём. Ладони Эдика зудели от прикосновения к голой коже. Когда рука Хлебникова спустилась на его пояс, Эдик дёрнулся, а через мгновение рука прижала его сильнее. Пальцы скользнули вдоль позвоночника, по пояснице за пояс брюк. Эдик выгнулся, вжимаясь в его бёдра, головой откидываясь на шкафчики. Снова лязгнул металл, но Эдику было всё равно. Напряжение, в котором он находился в последние дни, достигло своего пика, словно внутри него всё это время находилась туго сжатая пружина, и теперь наступил момент отпустить — и её, и себя. Он изо всех сил вцепился в плечи Хлебникова и хрипло дышал.

— Совсем с ума сошёл, — прошептал Хлебников.

Почему он так сказал? И о ком? Эдик бы спросил, если бы у него была возможность...

Но вот пальцы дотянулись до его ягодиц, заставляя Эдика качнуться вперёд и вдавиться в тело Хлебникова. А ещё Эдик почувствовал укус в шею и жаркий вздох. Внезапно всего стало слишком много — или как раз достаточно? Его переполнило через край и выплеснулось наружу — коротким вскриком, слепой молнией перед глазами...

Он очухался на маленьком диванчике в раздевалке, Хлебников сидел рядом, смотрел на него и улыбался незнакомой Эдику тёплой усмешкой.

— Ты как? — спросил он, как только Эдик открыл глаза.

— ...ага, — невпопад ответил он.

— Тогда приводи себя в порядок и пойдём работать, — и снова та же усмешка-улыбка. Эдике почудилась в ней недоверчивость и удивление.

Поднимаясь с дивана, Хлебников погладил его по колену. А после — быстро вышел в коридор, только подол халата мелькнул.

***  
В тот день Сакаков отсутствовал, и Эдику пришлось стоять на приёме, проводя первичный осмотр животных. Полина помогала, если не нужно было отвечать на телефонные звонки. Впрочем, трубка у неё всегда была с собой на всякий случай.

Эдик сразу насторожился, когда на смотровой стол выставили большую картонную коробку. Коробка зашипела.

— Вот она, наша Муська, — сказала хозяйка и выжидающе уставилась на Эдика.

— Доставайте, — попросил он.

Из коробки глухо завыло.

— Она нервничает. Может, вы сами?.. Мы бы её кастрировать хотели, а то характер уж больно сложный...

Эдик кивнул и полез открывать коробку.

Здоровенный мейн-кун выпрыгнул оттуда практически сразу, стоило Эдику только отогнуть картон. Полина от неожиданности отшатнулась и взвизгнула. Зверюга была тяжеленная, серая и огромная. Она вскочила Эдику на плечо, вцепилась когтями в халат, проникая сквозь одежду до кожи, а когда Эдик попытался снять с себя кошку, та заехала ему лапой по лицу. Тут уж и Эдик не выдержал, вскрикнул. Кошка прямо с его плеча вспрыгнула на шкафчик с лекарствами под самый потолок и зашипела. Хозяйка начала на неё ругаться, громко и визгливо. Эдик стоял, прижимая к лицу ладонь. Левый глаз он зажмурил и теперь боялся его открывать. Казалось, что кошачья лапа задела веко. А вдруг дело ещё хуже, чем кажется?

— Что здесь такое? — раздался голос Хлебникова.

Эдик вскинул голову.

— У него кровь, — потрясённо сказала Полина.

Хозяйка Муськи начала извиняться.

— А ну-ка дай посмотреть, — скомандовал Хлебников, схватив Эдика за руку.

Царапину жгло. Полина охнула.

— Жить будешь, — сообщил Хлебников. И дальше, уже владелице: — Вы пока успокойте животное, нечего его нервировать... А мы пойдём в операционную. Нужно швы наложить.

Эдик услышал про швы, и ему совсем поплохело.

— Что у меня там? — спросил он, идя за Хлебниковым и пошатываясь.

Хлебников приобнял его за плечи.

— Ничего страшного. Пары стежков хватит.

— А может, обойдёмся без швов? — спросил Эдик с надеждой.

— Как хочешь, — в голосе Хлебникова слышалось равнодушие, но слишком оно было напускным. Эдику уже знаком был подобный тон.

— Ладно, шейте, — разрешил он.

— Что, боишься? — Хлебников усадил его на крутящийся стул и заставил повернуться к окну. Забренчал иглами, полез в шкафчик с лекарствами. — Или брезгуешь?

— Чего это я брезгую? — удивился Эдик и даже открыл глаз. Ой, зря. Ресницы слиплись от крови.

— Ничего, что тебя ветеринар зашивать будет? Может, обратиться в нормальную клинику, в травму? Тут рядом, если что...

— Блин, да шейте уже! — Эдик психанул даже. На фига Хлебников это выясняет? Наверняка уже стоит с иглой и шёлком наготове и разговоры разговаривает...

— Как скажешь, — Хлебников выдохнул с лёгким смешком. — Тогда не жмурься. Расслабься. Сейчас возьмём анестетик...

— Не нужно.

Эдик подумал о том, что с этой вознёй только отнимает время, кастрирование кошки — это полостная операция, а дальше у них по записи стаффордширский терьер с абсцессом и чихуахуа с переломом, а ещё должны прийти с котом-диабетиком на капельницы и...

— Константин Николаевич, шейте так, — попросил он. Лишь бы быстрее. — Не больно почти.

Хлебников вздохнул:

— Не спорь, у тебя шок, — и снова полез в шкафчик.

Самого обезболивающего укола Эдик не почувствовал, но, кажется, кожа онемела сразу. Впрочем, прикосновение пальцев Хлебникова всё равно ощущал. И укол иглы тоже. Он постарался не думать о том, что это его сейчас шьют, не представлять, как шёлковая нить протягивается вслед за тонкой изогнутой иглой, абстрагироваться от того, что это — его собственное лицо, а не какое-то там животное... Хлебников стоял не просто рядом, а слишком близко. Вплотную. И их колени соприкасались. Эдик вдохнул и сквозь запах лекарств почувствовал его запах. Когда Хлебников потянулся к столу за ножницами, Эдик взялся за отвороты его распахнутого халата, прижался носом к футболке и вздохнул этот запах полной грудью. Еле уловимый, горьковатый и терпкий, от него волосы у Эдика на затылке становились дыбом, а сознание плыло.

— Константин Николаевич, — пробормотал Эдик, когда понял, что Хлебников застыл.

— Отпусти и дай мне закончить, — раздался неуверенный голос Хлебникова.

Неуверенный!

— Сейчас, — пообещал Эдик, замирая.

Рука Хлебникова коснулась его шеи, это было щекотно и приятно. Эдик издал короткий звук, почти мурлыканье.

— Если заляпаешь меня кровью, заставлю отстирывать, — попытался пошутить Хлебников.

— Константин Николаевич, — повторил Эдик. Плевать на клинику и запись, плевать на всех, они сейчас так близко, что отпустить и разъединиться — никакой возможности. — Константин Николаевич...

— Блин. Хватит меня наедине по имени-отчеству звать, а то я себя педофилом чувствую, — сказал вдруг Хлебников, и Эдик вздёрнул голову вверх, посмотреть ему в глаза.

Хлебников был каким-то взъерошенным и взволнованным.

— А... — Эдик чуть не ляпнул, как тогда звать. По имени же, идиот!

— Дай закончу, — тем временем сказал Хлебников. Он потянул шёлковую нить и наклонился ближе, чтобы подрезать концы, потом нажал пальцем на кожу рядом, словно хотел разгладить шов. Ранка заныла, и Эдик непроизвольно зажмурился.

— Сейчас пластырем заклеим, чтобы народ не пугать, — добавил Хлебников. — И в следующий раз будь аккуратней, не подставляй лицо.

Эдик, всё так же зажмурившись, пробормотал:

— А поцеловать?

Хлебников застыл с пластырем и ножницами в руках. Потом наклонился и правда поцеловал — куда-то то ли в висок, то ли в ухо.

— Доволен?

— М-м... Нет.

— Остальное вечером, — пообещал Хлебников и добавил: — Если будешь себя хорошо вести.

Вечером они наверняка не зайдут далеко, несколько поцелуев, объятия, и после Хлебников погонит его ухаживать за животными в стационаре, но и то было бы хорошо — хоть пять минут без суеты рядом с Хлебниковым.

Эдик посмотрел на него и увидел улыбку, светлую радужку глаз, тёплые морщинки вокруг рта и загар, слегка тронувший кожу. Хлебников вернулся в город загоревшим, а его волосы, кажется, побелели на летнем солнце ещё сильнее.

— Не хочу вас никуда отпускать, — пробормотал Эдик.

С минуту Хлебников ещё оставался с ним, но потом мягко отстранился, и Эдик разжал пальцы, выпуская его халат из рук.

Константин Николаевич был прав, нужно работать.

Чёрт, и надо начинать звать его по имени. Эдика продёрнуло сладкой дрожью, когда он это представил. В смысле, вот Хлебников его целует, а Эдик его называет... Как? Константин? Хм.

Он заставил себя мысленно произнести «Костя». Зовёт же так Хлебникова Марина. И он может, наверное. Только без этих вот Марининых интонаций, а то она так букву «о» тянет, что получается что-то детско-капризное. Так Хлебников точно будет чувствовать себя педофилом и дальше.

Блин, так это он на разницу в возрасте намекнул, наверное! Эдик, когда это понял, так и встал посреди коридора, до смотровой не дошёл. Так он что же, значит, недоволен, что Эдику мало лет? Может, вообще не хочет с ним из-за этого общаться? Да нет же, не говорил Константин Николаевич такого. И не по имени-отчеству, а «Костя».

Эдика протянуло по позвоночнику сладкой волной. Он не сможет звать Хлебникова по имени. Но он должен. Наедине — всё можно.

Кошку отловили и замотали в плед, который принесла Полина с кухни. Эдик собственноручно и с большим удовольствием вколол злющей животине наркоз. Хозяйка мейн-куна как только не извинялась. И «простите бога-ради», и «давайте я штраф заплачу», и «домой приедем, убью заразу», Эдик уже не знал, куда глаза девать, так ему сделалось неудобно. Кошка ведь, в принципе, и не виновата была из-за того, что перенервничала. Её агрессия была актом самозащиты, и он бы попытался всё это объяснять, если бы ему дали хоть слово вставить.

— Дама, успокойтесь, — перебил хозяйку Хлебников. Он взял её за руку и пристально посмотрел в глаза. — В нашей работе всякое случается. И Эдуард Андреевич не в обиде.

Эдик вспыхнул. Откуда Хлебников узнал его отчество? И запомнил — это приятно... Но почему он так ехидно усмехается?

Эдик посмотрел на Хлебникова, прищурив глаза. Нет, не помогало. Эту язвительную усмешку можно было убрать только одним способом, и сейчас, пока они ещё не остались наедине, этот способ был бесполезен.

***  
Яшка всю неделю ходил сам не свой, а к выходным раскололся. Эдик предпринял целую комбинацию: купил дорогого бухла, хлеба и зелени, а колбасы попросил самого Яшку со склада взять. В конце-концов, он так и не проставлялся с первой зарплаты, так что надо.

После третьей рюмки текилы Яшка разговорился. Что, мол, на складе всё хорошо, но душа его чего-то другого просит. А чего именно? — спросил Эдик. Яшка пожал плечами, мол, кто ж её, эту душу, знает.

— Обидно мне, — сказал Фадеев после четвёртой рюмки. — В смысле, за тебя я рад, сам понимаешь. Но вообще за некоторых людей обидно. Вот как так можно жить, а?

И опять замолчал. Эдик с досады хрупнул огурцом, подумав, что рюмки слишком маленькие. Если после каждого тоста Яшка будет тянуть по одному предложению, то к утру он, наверное, как раз узнает, что с Яшкой приключилось.

— Ты-то как? Нашёл себе что ли кого-то? — спросил вдруг Фадеев. — Постоянно пропадаешь, ночевать через раз приходишь... Совсем не видимся.

— Так я это... В клинике. Дежурства там. Мы с Константином Николаевичем сутки через...

— Это ты с Хлебниковым всё? — перебил его Яшка.

— Ну, да, — ответил Эдик, а про себя добавил «с Костей».

— Воспитает из тебя ветеринара, точно говорю, — Яшка зафыркал, засмеялся.

— Ну а ты-то? Не надумал ничего по поводу учёбы? — брякнул Эдик, уже после спохватившись, что, наверное, не надо было так явно-то выспрашивать. А ну как Яшка не захочет говорить...

Оказалось наоборот. Тут Яшку и прорвало.

— Понимаешь... — сказал он. И вывалил на Эдика столько личного...

С Сакаковым они сразу друг друга заметили. Яшка видел в нём гулящего кобеля, который ни одной юбки не пропустит, и ему становилось завидно оттого, что девушки тащатся от профессора, а на сокурсника-Фадеева внимания не обращают. Сакаков тоже его заметил — точнее, его прогулы. И вцепился в нерадивого студента, как клещ. Вынь да положь ему конспекты пропущенных лекций. Конспекты с занятий. Да почему на коллоквиуме не были, Фадеев? Да почему курсовую так поздно сдаём? Зачёт не поставлю, будет недопуск к экзамену. Обложил его Сакаков со всех сторон, запрессовал знатно. А потом почему-то — Яшка так и сказал, «почему-то» — начал приглашать к себе на дополнительные занятия. И тетрадь дал, откуда лекции списать. И... В общем, Яшка не сразу понял, что Сакаков к нему подкатывает.

Эдик поперхнулся. С одной стороны, история Фадеева очень напоминала ему его собственную историю отношений с Хлебниковым. С другой, было несколько отличий.

— Прямо так и подкатывал? — спросил он, прокашлявшись.

— Ну не совсем, — Яшка засопел. — Мы с тобой тогда как раз про клинику разговаривали, что, мол, вот бы и мне ассистентом пойти... И тут у нас с Сакаковым буквально на следующий день разговор такой... Что, мол, я бы тебя взял в клинику помощником, если бы ты был девицей — никто бы вопросов не задавал, и все бы поняли, что мы вместе... Пургу, в общем, такую начал гнать. А я, понимаешь, реально понял, что если бы я был бабой, то всё со мной стало бы ясно и понятно. И ревность эта с первых дней курса... И то, что я его потом видеть не мог, занятия специально пропускал...

— Погоди, ты же просто опаздывал, — сказал Эдик. — Из-за того, что по ночам работать приходилось...

Фадеев скосил на него взгляд. Эдик заткнулся.

— Короче, я его спросил — и что теперь с того, что я не баба? Он не ответил. А я же вижу, его всего просто выворачивает от меня... — Яшка сжал пальцы в кулак. — И я ему тогда врезал.

— Бля...

— Да.

Эдик и не думал, что желание помочь другу выльется в мордобой с профессором. Но Сакаков-то. Сам хорош.

— Но он на тебя не донёс... А ведь могли вплоть до отчисления, — заметил Эдик резонно.

— Могли, — согласился Яшка с тоской в голосе.

— Ну а дальше что?

— А дальше, Хинов, из всего этого выходит, что я гей, — припечатал Яшка.

Эдик схватил ополовиненную бутылку и разлил ещё текилы по стопкам. Лишь бы руки чем-нибудь занять, лишь бы промолчать...

— Тебе-то самому как? Не противно с геем за одним столом сидеть? — спросил Яшка.

У него покраснело лицо, и он не смотрел Эдику в глаза. И что на это ответить? «Успокойся, я, по ходу дела, такой же»? Или «не парься, с кем не бывает»?

— Всё нормально, Яш, — неловко пробормотал Эдик. О себе ему стыдно было говорить-признаваться, но друга-то надо было поддержать. — Никогда не знаешь, кто тебе понравится. Если бы мы могли выбирать...

— Да не нравится он мне! — крикнул вдруг Фадеев. — Я его ненавижу! Урода такого!

— А я думал, вы помирились, — сказал Эдик. — Вы же даже разговаривали тогда, на празднике... Ну помнишь, ты с гитарой приехал и играл... Я ещё гадал, откуда ты там взялся, кто пригласил.

— Гитара там уже была. Это Сакаков меня вызвонил. Извинялся. Мол, что за языком не следил. Что дурак. Яша, приезжай. Надо поговорить... Так ты значит нормально к геям, да? — спросил вдруг Яшка снова.

— Блин. Да ты такой же гей, как и я, — ответил Эдик, усмехаясь. Ну, если честно, он уже пьян был. Не сильно, но достаточно.

Яшка засмеялся.

— Так что у вас с ним дальше? — направил Эдик беседу в прежнее русло. А сам с тоской подумал о Хлебникове. Вот бы сейчас оказаться с ним... Чем бы они были заняты вместе? Текила категорически настраивала его на лирический лад.

— Дальше... Нет никакого дальше, — Фадеев пожал плечами. — Семестр закончился, всё. Пока, профессор Сакаков, до осени.

— Что, правда? — Эдик аж глаза вытаращил. Он сам, когда понял, что у него с Константином Николаевичем такое, он же не смог его оставить.

— Нет. На самом деле, нет. Встретил я его тут недавно. С парнями со склада и с Окамовым пошли в ночной клуб оторваться, — Яшка погрустнел. — И я его там встретил. Он с двумя близняшками тусовался.

— Ну и... козёл, — не выдержал Эдик.

Фадеев пожал плечами.

— Вообще мы ж друг другу никаких обещаний не давали. Просто помирились, и всё... Но тут меня такая злость взяла...

— И что? — Эдик аж дыхание затаил. Неужто снова мордобой? А он и не представлял, что его приятель с папашей-певцом и консерваторией в перспективе так любит кулаки чесать.

Но Яшка расплылся в дико дурацкой улыбке.

— И мы с ним танцевали.

— Танцевали? — Эдик повторил эхом.

— Ага. Он танцует так... И ещё у него был мотоцикл. Я с парнями распрощался, и мы поехали в другой клуб, потом в следующий...

— Ну? — поторопил его Эдик.

Яшка покатал по столу пустую рюмку.

— А теперь прошло уже две недели, и он не звонит.

— Позвони ему сам, — посоветовал Эдик.

— Да что я ему скажу?

— Всё что есть, то и скажешь.

— «Профессор, я на вас ещё в сентябре запал» — так что ли?

— Ну примерно. Выясни, может ли он с тобой встретиться. И вообще.

— И вообще, — повторил Яшка задумчиво. А потом начал хлопать себя по карманам. — Ты не видел мой телефон?

— Да вон лежит, — кивнул Эдик на койку Фадеева.

— Щас я ему и позвоню, — сказал Яшка, поднимаясь из-за стола и покачиваясь. — Щас и поговорим...

— Чо, прямо сейчас? — спросил Эдик. Время приближалось к полуночи.

— Ага, — и Яшка, подхватив трубку, завозился с замком от входной двери, а после решительно вывалился из комнаты.

Эдик подумал, а не позвонить ли ему на такой волне Хлебникову? Потом решил, что нет, не надо. Они вчера отдежурили сутки. Константину Николаевичу нужно было дать отдохнуть. Пусть лучше выспится.

Яшка вернулся минут через десять, весь нервный, и руки у него тряслись.

— Ты чего? — спросил Эдик, когда Фадеев случайно уронил свой телефон на пол.

— Он сказал, что сейчас приедет. Чтобы я... Он сказал, чтобы я собрался.

— Приедет? Транспорт уже не ходит.

— У него же мотоцикл, — тупо моргая и осматривая комнату, пояснил Яшка. — А что мне надо собирать?

— Для начала обувь надень, горе-любовник, — Эдик прыснул.

Потом они шутливо препирались минут пятнадцать, потом ещё выпили. Яшка смеялся, как умалишённый, а потом зазвонила его трубка — Эдик узнал «Арию» Кипелова.

Приехал, — понял он. Яшка глядел на Эдика сумасшедшими глазами и слушал то, что говорил ему в трубку Сакаков.

— Давай, ни пуха, — шёпотом напутствовал Фадеева Эдик и выпихнул его из комнаты в коридор, довёл до лифта и вызвал кабину.

Фадеев остался в коридоре, а Эдик отправился к себе... Честно говоря, на душе у него было радостно, — хоть и не за себя, а всё же. Радостно, и всё тут.

***  
— Так как меня зовут? — спросил Хлебников и посмотрел на Эдика со своей фирменной язвительной «вас-всех-отчислят» усмешкой.

— Константин... — выдал Эдик, запинаясь от волнения. Потом отвернулся и поправился: — Костя.

Чёрт, он чувствовал себя просто тупицей. А Хлебников смотрел на него и забавлялся. Конечно, ему-то весело...

Приём в клинике был закончен. На улице стемнело, полил дождь.

— Не думаю, что в такую погоду кто-нибудь к нам поедет, — сказал Хлебников, закрывая дверь. И потом: — Пойдём на кухню, ещё спать рано. Выпьем чаю.

К чести Хлебникова стоит сказать, что чай он всё-таки заварил. И тот сейчас стыл на столе, чернея краской, заваркой или что там насыпают в эти чайные пакетики...

Эдик сидел на диване расхристанный, тяжело дышащий, Хлебников целовал его и самым нахальным образом гладил практически везде, а ещё попутно допрашивал про своё имя. У Эдика уже в голове всё смешалось, но как знать, может, такого эффекта Хлебников от своих ласк и добивался? Чтобы он, Эдик, совсем от него мозгами поплыл?

Пуговицы на рубашке расстегнулись как-то без Эдикова участия, а майку ему Хлебников задрал чуть ли не до подбородка. А потом наклонился и начал целовать сперва его грудные мышцы, потом соски, и это было щекотно и приятно, а потом пальцами прошёлся по животу, вниз. Эдик закрывал глаза, но Хлебников тут же останавливался и спрашивал «так как меня зовут?» и смеялся. Он точно над ним смеялся. Вот так же, со смеющимся взглядом, он вдруг спросил Эдика:

— Тебе нравится?

Эдик кивнул, у него слов не хватало, чтобы говорить. Нравится, конечно. Как такое может не нравиться?

Тогда Хлебников расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах. И молнию. И погладил его рукой через трусы. А потом снова спросил:

— Мне продолжать?

Эдик сжал кулаки и сказал «ага». И потом «пожалуйста». Хотя, быть может, он это просто подумал, потому что Хлебников уже ничего не отвечал, он наклонился над ним, отогнул ткань Эдиковых трусов и взял его в рот. Кажется. Во всяком случае Эдик такого раньше никогда не испытывал, ему это не с чем было сравнивать. Это было совсем не так, когда ты сам себе дрочишь. Хлебников как будто почти и не касался его вовсе, но Эдик ощущал горячее тепло, тесноту и скольжение, и... Это он сам застонал? Да ещё так отчаянно. Чёрт, как девчонка. И Хлебников посмотрел на него так внимательно, словно сожрать глазами хотел, а потом снова наклонился. Зачем-то взял его за руку и заставил положить её ему на затылок. Эдик тут же вцепился в его волосы, потом разжал пальцы. Осторожно погладил по виску, за ухом, прошёлся по кромке волос сзади на шее. Хлебников склонил голову ещё ниже, и Эдик не выдержал. Его бёдра непроизвольно сократились навстречу движениям Хлебникова. Чёрт, он же так кончит, нужно предупредить...

— Константин Николаевич, — пролепетал Эдик одними губами, почти без голоса. — Я сейчас...

— Имя! — сверкнул глазами Хлебников, снова наклоняясь вниз и вбирая его в себя.

— Костя... Костя! — выкрикнул Эдик из последних сил.

***  
Хлебников поднял голову, улыбаясь и облизывая краешек губ. Похабная у него сейчас была улыбка. Сытая, довольная.

— Ты красивый, — сказал он Эдику.

Эдик нашёл его руку и сжал. Хотелось просто сидеть вместе и ничего не делать. Даже чаю не хотелось, к тому же он, наверное, поостыл, а Эдик любил горячий... Хлебников потянулся, легко поцеловал его в щёку и встал.

— Вы... Ты куда? — спросил Эдик.

— Я скоро приду. Сиди, — ответил он, поправляя на себе футболку.

Хлебников, он... В смысле, Костя...

— Стой! — тут не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, куда и зачем Хлебников хочет уйти.

Эдик вскочил с дивана и схватил его за плечо:

— Стой, я тоже должен...

— Ты ничего не должен, — прошипел в ответ Хлебников.

— Я хочу, — настаивал Эдик.

— Тебе может не понравиться, — сказал Хлебников.

— Это ведь ты. Как ты можешь мне не понравиться, — Эдик прижал его к косяку двери и не давал выйти. — Костя...

— Нет, — Хлебников закрыл глаза. — Эдик, не нужно себя заставлять, если ты не уверен...

— Я уверен, — ответил он, поглаживая плечи Хлебникова. Плечи, грудь, оглаживая широко растопыренными пальцами рёбра...

Эдик прижался губами к губам Хлебникова. Тот ответил на поцелуй с жаром и жадностью. И даже дал вернуть себя обратно на диван. Эдик сел так же, боком, как недавно сидел сам Хлебников. Протянул руку и погладил его сквозь ткань брюк. Ах, чёрт, у него руки дрожали. Эдик закусил губу, стараясь не показывать, что нервничает.

— Эдик, стой. Дальше не надо, — приказал Хлебников.

Как будто его кто-то послушает. Эдик снова поцеловал его, затыкая рот своим языком. Дальше он захотел расстегнуть Хлебникову брюки и наткнулся на его пальцы. Они вдвоём справились с застёжкой, хотя Эдик больше мешал, чем помогал. Правда, наблюдая, какими лихорадочными и резкими стали движения Хлебникова, Эдик мог решительно сказать, что ему наплевать на всё на свете, и на собственную неуклюжесть тоже. Чужой член буквально обжёг ладонь. Слишком нежный. Слишком откровенный, обнажённый — блин, разумеется, обнажённый, какой же ещё. Снова у Эдика все мысли в кучу смешались. В общем, Хлебников мог говорить и делать всё, что угодно, как угодно шутить и издеваться над ним, но его тело говорило само за себя. Это потому, что я ему нравлюсь, — подумал Эдик, не прекращая поцелуй.

Целоваться Эдику нравилось. В поцелуях тоже была своя правда, поцелуем не соврёшь. Но вот Хлебников прикусил его губу. Эдик куснул в ответ, оторвался, глянул в пьяные глаза и выдохнул ему в лицо:

— Костя.

Хлебников схватил его за руку и прижал к своему члену. Кажется, что-то попытался сказать, но вместо этого снова потянулся за поцелуем. Эдик сжал пальцы. Осторожно провёл вверх-вниз. Хлебников обхватил его руку своею и заставил сжать сильнее, задавая быстрый рваный ритм движений. Эдик скосил глаза и увидел, что у Хлебникова дрожат колени. Костя, — да, Костя, — ткнулся лбом ему в шею и хрипло дышал. Они вдвоём двигали руками, подводя Хлебникова к разрядке. Потом ладони Эдика сделалось влажно. Он замер. Хлебников сидел, тяжело дыша, глаза его были закрыты.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он чуть погодя.

Эдику сделалось так... И хорошо, и тесно, и мало. Он несмело улыбнулся.

Ему захотелось обниматься и ещё поцелуев. И вообще, вот бы им сейчас вдвоём лежать на кровати, не дёргаться от звонка в дверь клиники, просто лежать и быть вместе. И тогда можно было бы зайти дальше...

— Дальше — это куда? — уточнил голос Хлебникова над ухом.

— Я что, говорю вслух? — спросил Эдик.

— Полезное качество. Я так узнаю о тебе много нового, — ответил ему Хлебников. — Так что там про дальше?

— Я ва... тебя хочу, — вовремя поправился и признался Эдик. — И...

— И? — насторожившись повторил Хлебников.

— Дело в том, что я уже давно понял... — ему катастрофически не хватало слов. Эдик запнулся, но внимательный взгляд Хлебникова побуждал его говорить.

— Вот когда вы заболели. Вы мне тогда ещё снились, и я понял... Или нет, не тогда, а наверное, ещё раньше... Вот прямо осенью, знаете? Когда мы с Яшкой узнали, что вы у нас будете вести занятия... Я... В вас...

Хлебников расплылся в улыбке.

— Ты продолжай, говори, я же слушаю.

— Ну... В общем...

Вот сволочь, да он над ним издевается что ли? А ведь это глупо сейчас прозвучит. И зачем вообще Эдик решил признаваться? Он стиснул зубы и мотнул головой. Нет, теперь он будет молчать, как студент-двоечник на экзамене перед преподавателем.

— Ладно, я понял, — сказал вдруг Хлебников. Он прижал губы к Эдикову уху и шепнул: — Я тебя тоже.

Вот как можно в одну секунду злиться на человека, а в следующую — лопаться от счастья из-за него же? Сердце у Эдика пропустило удар. Тоже радовалось. Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку.

И вдруг дверь на кухню распахнулась. На пороге стоял Широков.

Эдик отшатнулся от Хлебникова. Тот выпрямился.

***  
— Что здесь происходит? — проговорил Широков медленно. В руках он перебирал связку ключей.

— Ничего не происходит, Миша. Видишь, посетителей нету. Сидим, чай пьём, — Хлебников кивнул на кружки с остывшим чаем. — Тебе, может, тоже заварить?

Широков шагнул внутрь. В его чёрных волосах, по обыкновению собранных в хвост, сверкали капли воды. Костюм был расстёгнут, рубашка и галстук тоже намокли от дождя. Эдик осторожно отодвинулся от Хлебникова. Пожалуйста, пусть со стороны покажется, будто они просто близко сидели, и всё! Испортить карьеру Хлебникову скандалом о связи со студентом? Да Эдик был бы последней сволочью, если бы посмел такое допустить. Впрочем, Широков ведь друг Константина Николаевича. Так, может быть...

— Не хочу я чаю, — сказал тем временем Широков и скользнул остекленевшим взглядом по кухне.

И тут Эдик понял, что он пьян. Просто мертвецки пьян, и как ещё на ногах-то стоит?

По-видимому, Хлебников его состояние тоже заметил.

— Миша, ты как сюда добрался?

— На машине, как ещё, — с готовностью ответил Широков.

— Присядете? — спросил Эдик и, не ожидая согласия, обогнул стол и выдвинул Широкову табурет.

— Кость... — позвал Широков, тяжело усаживаясь на табурет. — Она мне отказала.

— Кто, Марина?

— Ну а кто ещё? Мне больше никто не нужен... — Широков говорил и даже не смотрел в сторону Эдика, будто его тут и не было.

— Что сказала?

— «Останемся друзьями». А я тут как дурак... И клинику... И оборудование в ваш институт... Уж лучше бы молчал.

— Ты и так уже сколько лет молчал, Миш.

Широков кивнул. Потом внезапно обернулся к Эдику.

— Сходи в мой кабинет. Там в шкафу коньяк...

— Миша, может не стоит?

— ...коньяк, — повторил с нажимом Широков. — Принеси.

Эдик нахмурился и переглянулся с Хлебниковым. Тот коротко кивнул.

Ключи Эдик взял у стойки администратора. Отпер дверь в директорский кабинет, нашёл коньяк. «Ной» семилетней выдержки. Вздохнул. Коньяк был хороший, они с Яшкой пробовали. Таким бы не напиваться, а для удовольствия смаковать...

Когда он вошёл на кухню, Широков продолжал рассказывать, а Костя слушал и похлопывал его по плечу.

— Выпьешь? — спросил Широков, увидев бутылку.

— Миш, не могу, посетители придут, — начал отнекиваться Хлебников.

— Тогда ты, — Широков посмотрел на Эдика.

— Н-но... — Эдик представил, что сейчас вот начнут приходить с животными, а Хлебников один. Эдик пьяный, ничего не соображающий... — Я тоже не могу, — промямлил он.

У Хлебникова зазвонил телефон.

— Это Марина, — сказал он.

Широков замер.

— Я отвечу, — предупредил Хлебников и нажал на кнопку.

Широков уже сидел, не обращая внимание на Эдика и бутылку. Прислушивался.

— Да, у нас, — сказал вдруг Хлебников Марине.

Из трубки донеслись рыдания. Потом — слова. Громко так, будто Марина кричала от отчаяния.

— ...а я кто? Лаборантка вшивая, я ему и в подмётки не гожусь, Кость... Он ведь теперь такой...

— Марина, он тебе нравится? — спросил Хлебников, легко перекрывая поток причитаний.

— Не знаю. Наверное. Но если бы я согласилась, все бы думали, что я с ним из-за де-енег... — Марина снова зарыдала. Хлебников поморщился и отодвинул трубку от уха. — Миша хороший, а я его обидела-а, — продолжала рыдать та.

Широков сидел, замерев, будто истукан. Даже взгляд был остекленевший, очень похоже.

— Марина, так нельзя с людьми поступать, — сказал Хлебников. — Ну что ты как маленькая. Сейчас Миша в клинике переночует, а с утра к тебе поедет, и вы ещё раз поговорите. Хорошо? — Хлебников прошёлся взад-вперёд по кухне, слушая ответ Марины. — Нет, ты это ему сама скажешь, я передавать ничего не буду. Ну всё, поняла? Да. Хорошо. Всё, до встречи, — он нажал отбой и повернулся к Широкову.

— Что она сказала? — спросил тот.

— Что поторопилась.

— Гм.

— Это вкратце, — уточнил Хлебников. — С утра ты едешь к ней, и она тебе рассказывает полную версию.

— А...

— Нет, за руль тебе сейчас нельзя, — ключи непонятно каким образом оказались в руках Хлебникова. — Эдик, на, убери. Миша сегодня здесь ночует. Сейчас чаю выпьет и на боковую, — с этими словами Хлебников вылил остывший чай из кружек и принялся заваривать новый.

В директорском кабинете была довольно удобная кушетка. Узкая, но под рост Широкова вполне подходила. Эдик отнёс обратно бутылку коньяка, ключи убрал в верхний ящик стола и отправился обратно на кухню.

Он взялся за ручку кухонной двери, да так и остался стоять в коридоре. Хлебников с Широковым разговаривали. О чём там можно говорить, снова о Марине? Как ни странно, говорил Хлебников.

— ...он молодой, Миш. На кой ему старик?

— Ты не старик.

— Ему бы с девушкой, а не с мужиком...

— А это не тебе решать, с кем ему лучше. Пусть сам решает, не ребёнок уже.

Эдик сглотнул. Чёрт. А говорили-то о нём.

— Но если он передумает... Я его держать не буду. Он ведь...

— Слушай, у тебя в тот раз не получилось, и ты уехал. Не все же такие паскуды, как твой бывший. Да и время сейчас другое, это даже я понимаю.

— Но Эдик... он молодой.

— Слушай, у тебя с ним всё серьёзно? — Широков прихлопнул кружкой чая по столу — Эдик даже вздрогнул. Он напряг слух ещё сильнее, но ответа Хлебникова не услышал.

— Тогда прекращай думать о всякой ерунде.

— Ах, о ерунде? — вскричал Хлебников. — А сам-то вот только что...

— Ну дурак был, с кем не бывает. Кость, слушай... Ты мне друг, я для тебя что угодно сделаю, ты ж понимаешь?

— Понимаю...

Эдик на всякий случай отошёл от кухни. И вообще, чтобы находиться подальше от соблазна подслушать ещё, он прошёл на пост администратора, в другой конец клиники.

Значит не всё у них гладко, как он полагал. Хлебников переживал из-за их разницы в возрасте. Наверное, и насчёт имени поэтому настаивал. И вся эта его неуверенность тоже, наверное, из-за переживаний, из-за неуверенности в его, Эдика, отношении к нему.

Он вздохнул и обхватил себя руками за плечи. Ну вот как доказать Хлебникову, что он не собирается искать себе никого другого, что и в мыслях-то у него никого нет, все мысли только о нём одном? Признаться в любви у Эдика не получилось, Хлебников всё свёл к шутке — вечно он шутит... Как доказать... Как?

Наверное, просто оставаться с ним, — решил он. Просто быть рядом. Год, второй, третий. Может быть тогда Хлебников ему поверит? Со временем. Иногда поступки говорят лучше слов.

Эдик уселся в кресло и облокотился на стол, сдвинув журнал посещений. Положил голову на скрещённые руки, прикрыл глаза. Хлебников не покидал его мысли.

***  
Утром он проснулся поздно, от звонка в дверь. Дёрнулся, подскочил, и с его плеч свалился плед. Кто это решил о нём позаботиться? Хлебников, наверное. Костя.

Эдик улыбнулся и пошёл открывать клинику посетителям.

***  
Марина с Широковым поженились в сентябре. По этому случаю закрывали клинику и гуляли у Широкова на даче. Сакаков снова щеголял подбитым глазом, но они с Яшкой всю дорогу держались вместе, Фадеев при этом ходил довольный, а это значило, что у них с профессором всё хорошо.

Из-за занятий на третьем курсе Эдику пришлось снизить нагрузку в клинике, он не мог уже там появляться с утра. С Хлебниковым они стали видеться реже, но встречи их теперь носили бурный характер. Эдик даже заволновался. Предупреждал Хлебникова, что если о них узнают — об их связи, то ему, как преподавателю, придётся несладко. Хлебников только смеялся в ответ, мол, да кому нужен этот универ и студенты-прогульщики. Эдик молчал и старался быть осторожным за двоих.

В ноябре Хлебников купил квартиру. В кредит, и поручителем его выступал Широков. А дальше у них с Эдиком состоялся разговор, и тут Хлебникова как подменили. Он говорил, что поймёт, если Эдик и дальше захочет жить в общаге. Что ни в коем случае не настаивает на том, чтобы они съезжались. Что это серьёзный шаг, и если Эдику хочется повременить... В общем, Хлебников много чего наговорил. Не сказать, что лишнего, но так серьёзно и официально подошёл к ситуации, что Эдик просто не мог нормально с ним разговаривать. Что человеку твердить, если он такой нервный?

Эдик согласился, что ему надо подумать, попросил дать время. Хлебников согласно кивнул, мол, он всё понимает и давить на него не будет. Эдик съездил в общагу и собрал свои вещи, попрощался с Яшкой, сказал, что поживёт у дальнего родственника. И вернулся обратно к Хлебникову спустя полтора часа со словами: «Ну вот я и подумал, а когда мы пойдём выбирать кровать».

Если честно, в дальнейших планах Эдика по убеждению Хлебникова от кровати зависело очень и очень многое.


End file.
